


Guilty Kiss Shenanigans

by YousoroBigGay



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anyways, F/F, Guilty Kiss shorts, bc guilty kiss probably don't wear shorts around each other, no continuity between chapters for the most part, not actual shorts that you wear, short stories that pop into my head about the guilty kiss trio, shorts as in short stories, theyre obviously the best sub-unit, why guilty kiss?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YousoroBigGay/pseuds/YousoroBigGay
Summary: little ideas about Riko/Mari/Yoshiko hanging out and doing stuff as a groupEach chapter can be read on it's own, they don't need to be read together or in any order





	Guilty Kiss Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Aqours never existed, but the nine still knew each other  
> They’re in college  
> Guilty Kiss are best friends and roommates

Yoshiko slammed opened the door to her apartment. Mari and Riko looked up to see the bluenette smiling happily as she entered the room happier than ever. “What’s got you so chipper this fine night Yoshiko?” Mari asked, grinning back at her younger friend. 

“It’s past midnight, what are you doing getting home so late?” Riko ridiculed.

“Well miss Riri, I could be questioning why you and Mari are still awake so late.”

“When’s the last time we went to bed any time before 12?”

“Fair enough.” Yoshiko closed her eyes as she yawned and walked to her bed with a bit of a stumble.

“Get knocked up tonight, didya?” Mari said with a big smile. Her hair and hickeys gave it away.

“Hecks no Mari! That’s a bad thing to do!”

“Did you drink too?” Riko added on.

“Why the fridge would I drink? Jesus, who do you think I am, Kanan?”

“You both have blue hair…” Mari said stupidly, followed by an awkward silence.

After a minute or two of no one talking, Riko spoke up. “So I guess all of us just got back from our dates.”

“You guys too!?” Yoshiko yelled. “Well now that I know you guys were out fucking too I don’t have anything to hide!”

“I didn’t have sex…” 

“I did! Me and Kanan fucked for hours!”

“That’s no surprise Mari. But why not Riko? Chika not feel horny enough?”

“Shut up… We just want to take our time, you know? Rushing into things might end badly for us. Mari and Kanan have their special thing so they don’t have much to worry about. As for you… wait. Who were you out with!?”

“Whomst the fuck is fucking my Yohane!?” Mari shouted. 

Yoshiko started laughing awkwardly. “Well you see…”

“Spit it out! Who’s the mystery man!”

“I’m gay Mari! I’m fucking gay and you know it!”   
  
“So who’s the mystery woman?” Riko nagged.

“Ha! Wouldn’t you like to know!”

“Yes. That’s why we are asking you.” Mari said deadpanned.

Yoshiko sighed. “It was You.”

“You!?” Riko and Mari shouted, oddly in sync. “How in the world did you manage that?”

“Well, it wasn’t my easiest challenge, I’ll tell you that now. Took a decent amount of alcohol, and a loooot of talking.”

“I’d say so.” Riko said, still in shock at Yoshiko’s accomplishment. 

Yoshiko sat down and told the two all about what had happened. It wasn’t necessarily intentional- though Yoshiko wasn’t complaining that it did happen. It started off with a coincidental run in at the bar. Yoshiko had been feeling down, and went to the local bar, only to meet none other than You Watanabe, sulking with a glass to her mouth. Yoshiko sat down next to her and ordered some drinks of her own, and they began to talk. 

You told Yoshiko about the date Chika and Riko were going on at the time, and how she was wishing she was the one with Chika (yeah her feelings never left, even after high school). Yoshiko admitted that she was feeling lonely too, and You invited her over to her house. 

Once to the house, the two went to the bedroom and sat together, talking all about how they were lonely and wished they had somebody in their lives. It wasn’t too long afterwards that they realized they were both drunk, lonely, and sitting on a bedroom bed together and alone. And from there they proceeded to have sex. A lot of sex. Really good sex. Like that sex that you remember for the rest of your life as the best, even if it wasn’t. 

“So you’re telling me… While I was out with Chika, you were having sex with the girl who was crushing on my girl?”

“Yeah that sums it up pretty well actually.”

“Well good on you, Yoshiko!”

“Yohane!”

“Right. Who wants to hear about what me and Kanan did?”

“We know what you two did.”

“That is not true at all, you weren’t there!”

“You two fucked, the end.”

“Oh. Right.” 

 


End file.
